


while i'm alive i'll feel alive

by anacruses



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacruses/pseuds/anacruses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"All right?" Valjean asks quietly, and Javert can feel a faint smile on Valjean's lips.</i>
  <br/><i>He nods. "You?"</i>
  <br/><i>"Been worse." Valjean presses his forehead to Javert's.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	while i'm alive i'll feel alive

Valjean on top of him, their bodies pressed together, slick heat between them, infuriatingly too much and not enough at the same time. Valjean's weight holding him down, Valjean's hand pinning his wrists over his head, Valjean sinking his teeth into Javert's neck hard enough to bruise in an effort to stifle his moan as he fell over the edge, taking Javert with him. Valjean breathing hard into his neck, releasing his grip on Javert's wrists and instead running his fingers through Javert's hair. Javert, digging his fingernails into Valjean's back, Javert shushing softly into Valjean's ear, trying to still both their hearts and stop the noises that still escaped his own throat.

_(everything is valjean there's never been anything else there's never been a_ need _for anything else)_

Valjean rolling off of him, wrapping his arms around Javert, pulling him close to his still-heaving chest. Javert fisting his hand in Valjean's hair and drawing their mouths together, kissing Valjean as he slowly came back to his senses.

"All right?" Valjean asks quietly, and Javert can feel a faint smile on Valjean's lips.

He nods. "You?"

"Been worse." Valjean presses his forehead to Javert's. They stay like that for a minute, their steadily slowing breathing the only sound in the darkness, their hands and legs tangling together.

_(his skin against mine him against me it's infuriating_ he's _infuriating i hate him and i love him and i've never been able to live without him)_

Javert buries his face against Valjean's neck, suddenly exhausted. He is more comfortable than he'll ever admit, with his legs wrapped with Valjean's and his fingers laced with Valjean's and with Valjean slowly stroking his hair, their spend drying between them, Valjean's broad chest rising and falling as he drifts off to sleep.

\---

Javert wakes in the morning to find a sleeping Valjean wrapped possessively around him, his face half-hidden in Javert's hair and his mouth open slightly; there's an innocence on his face that Javert has never seen. Javert tries and fails to fight the spark that ignites in him at the sight, and kisses Valjean's jaw softly instead. Valjean murmurs in his sleep and tightens his grip on Javert.

_(none of this should have happened like this and i should not be this happy that it did i should not be this happy about jean valjean i hate him i really do i can't hate him without hating myself)_

The room is gold with early morning light. Javert presses himself closer to Valjean, reveling in his warmth and in the way his body adjusts to fit Javert's. He curses himself for this, curses himself for doing this, and in the very back of his mind thanks God for it all.

**Author's Note:**

> horribly short, shameless fluff; maybe one day i will finally be able to write smut


End file.
